Guy Talk and Girl Talk
by Tetsu Deinonychus
Summary: Just a little Oneshot about the conversations guys have about girls, the conversations girls have about guys, and the healing power of junkfood. Pairings: UxY, JxA. Now, easier to read!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko and I make no profit from this fan work. I'm just a geek, with a tad too much spare time, having a little fun. Like playing with action figures.

**FYI: **Don't worry, I have not abandoned my "Very Big Misunderstanding" story. I just thought a nice one-shot might get my juices flowing again. And, now that you're properly disturbed at me mentioning my "juices", **on with the story...**

**Update:** Hey, I decided to go back and repost this with some improvements, mainly better spacing around the dialogue and some tweaking with punctuation, spelling, etc. It's all for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once upon a gorgeous Sunday afternoon, the students of Kadic boarding school were enjoying a nice lazy day. Some students were watching TV; some were flying kites and other such things, but most were just sitting around outside and enjoying the nice beautiful day. A few of these students, however, were too busy arguing to even notice the perfect weather.

"I am so **sick** of you treating me like a child!" announced Aelita Stones at her boyfriend Jeremie Belpois.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. All kinds of things could have happened to you!" explained Jeremie.

"I can take care of myself!" Aelita snapped back.

The cause of this "lover's spat" was that Aelita went to investigate what she thought might be a Xana attack, alone without even telling anyone. Of course it wasn't a Xana attack, and so, nothing happened. The only reason He knew about it at all was because she told him. Normally, she liked when he was protective of her, but this time, He was clearly overreacting.

"I'm not some fragile glass doll. I don't need you to constantly nag me" Aelita continued.

Jeremie was now starting to get just a little angry himself. "Oh, and you don't nag me?!" Jeremie shot back. "Every night you nag me for staying up late, and every day you nag me for skipping meals!" he continued.

"Because, I'm worried about you! You work hard on the computer all night, and all day when you're not in class. You barely eat. You barely sleep. And, you only see the others when there's a Xana attack!" Aelita retorted.

"And, the whole reason I'm on that computer all day and night is to help **you**! I love you, and I'll sacrifice anything for you, but you don't seem to appreciate it" Jeremie explained as a single tear ran down his face.

"I love you too, Jeremie. That's why I can't stand to watch you do this to yourself. You haven't slept in three days, and you haven't eaten since yesterday morning. At this rate, you'll drop dead right in front of your computer screen. I doubt you'll be able to help me much then", said Aelita, then she took a deep breath, said "I'm going to Yumi's", and left.

Jeremie also left his room shortly after, deciding to get a bite to eat after all.

Elsewhere, Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama weren't enjoying this "beautiful day" that much themselves. "I told you, we're working on a project together for school, that's all!" declared Yumi.

"Are you sure? Why are you and William always paired up together on these 'projects' anyway? It seems like every week you have to work on something with William" ranted Ulrich.

"It's not like I choose him as my partner if that's what you mean. And, so what if I did? There's nothing going on between me and William. But, what about you and Sissi? I heard about that time you kissed her!" responded a rather angry Yumi.

"That was the only way to get her to help us!" explained Ulrich.

"Well, it didn't seem like you tried very hard to think of anything else!" Yumi sharply replied. Then, she took a deep breath, said "I gotta get home", and walked off.

This left Ulrich feeling rather upset and unsure of how to deal with this feeling. "I need someone to talk to", Ulrich thought to himself, "but, Odd's out with Sam and Jeremie hates to be bothered when he's busy, which is all the time these days". Then he thought "well, Odd's always saying 'Junk-food heals all wounds'. I'm sure he won't mind if I raid his special stash". And so, he set off for his dorm room in search of some Junk-food to ease the pain.

After realizing he was several hours late for lunch and still too early for dinner, Jeremie went to a small café close to the school and got a sandwich. Being the first thing he ate in almost two days, it tasted good. After the light meal, he was walking through the woods back to school. That's when he spotted Ulrich.

Ulrich was sitting under a big tree looking a tad depressed (even by Ulrich standards), and eating potato chips, out of a **massive sized** bag! The bag was gigantic, bigger than what's usually available at normal grocery stores, and displayed on it were the words "Giant size, Jalapeño flavoured, Potato chips". Also next to Ulrich was a small cooler.

"Hey Einstein, What are you doing out of your cave?" asked Ulrich upon noticing Jeremie.

"Had a bit of a fight with Aelita. So I went out to get something to eat and to think about things" Jeremie explained.

"Well, join the club. I was just arguing with Yumi, and decided to grab some 'comfort food', come out here and try to clear my head" responded Ulrich. Then he looked at Jeremie and said "You can join me if you like. I got a six-pack of grape soda in the cooler and these Jalapeño chips are really addictive".

Jeremie shrugged and sat down next to Ulrich. Then he tried a chip "WOW! These **are** good! Does Odd know you're raiding his stash?" he asked.

"Nah! It's Ok" replied Ulrich.

"Where does he find bags of chips this size, anyway?" asked Jeremie.

"He gets all his Junk-food at the 'budget stores' where you have to buy a membership card and everything's in bulk" answered Ulrich.

"It figures" was Jeremie's response as he grabbed a handful of chips.

Elsewhere, at the Ishiyama residence, Yumi had just gotten home when she heard the doorbell ring. "If that's Ulrich or William I'm going to scream" thought Yumi as she opened the door.

"Hi Yumi. Can I come in?" asked Aelita as she stood on the front porch looking sad.

"Sure, I just got home myself. Come in" replied Yumi. "You look a little down. What's up?" asked Yumi when she noticed her friend wasn't her usual self.

"Jeremie and I had a fight" answered Aelita as she entered.

"I know how you feel. I was just arguing with Ulrich, myself", explained Yumi, "but I have something to help us feel better".

Yumi led Aelita into the kitchen where she then pulled out a gallon carton of cookie-dough ice-cream. "Odd always says 'Junk-food heals all wounds'. Who am I to argue with an expert" Yumi said with a smile as she grabbed bowls and spoons.

Aelita giggled and, with a shrug, said "sounds good to me".

Back at the tree, Jeremie and Ulrich had started talking. "I just can't believe she took such a stupid risk! It wouldn't have taken much to just pull out her cell phone and call me or Yumi or any one of us really. If it had really been Xana, She could've been killed!" Jeremie ranted as a slight tear ran down his face at the mere thought of Aelita's demise.

"It's Ok, buddy" said Ulrich as he offered Jeremie a can of soda. "But at least it **wasn't** Xana, right?" he continued as Jeremie drank.

"That's correct. It's just that, the more used to the real world she gets, the more risks she seems to take, and I get worried" explained Jeremie.

"Well, we **all** take risks, Jeremie. I don't see how we can defeat Xana if we don't" Ulrich interjected.

"I realize that but, she's constantly on **my** back about being up all night and skipping meals like I'm some kind of little kid. How does she expect me to help her? It's not like I'm up all night playing games or something!" complained Jeremie as he grabbed another handful of potato chips.

Ulrich nodded as he also enjoyed the snack.

Meanwhile, in Yumi's living room, the girls were sitting on the couch with bowls of ice-cream on their laps. They were busy flipping through TV channels, but weren't really paying attention to the TV. "He always acts like **I'm** so fragile and delicate. He never lets me take any risks unless you and the others are there. And yet, I have to watch him torture himself in front of his computer screen, going days without eating or sleeping, and **all for me**! Does he know how **guilty** that makes me feel?!" said Aelita as she broke into tears.

Yumi put down her spoon. "It's Ok" Yumi said comforting Aelita with a hand on her shoulder. "You know, what he does has to be done, not just for you, but for the world" Yumi explained.

Aelita took a couple more bites of ice-cream and then said "But, can't he work at a normal human pace? I mean, honestly, he'd probably be able to concentrate better and be of better help to everyone if he at least tried to eat and sleep regularly". Aelita then continued to eat as Yumi nodded then followed suit.

At that moment, at the tree, Ulrich had started complaining as well. "At least you don't have any competition. I found out that Yumi's working on another class project with William. And, I'm starting to doubt that it's a coincidence" Ulrich grumbled. "It's just... I just don't want to lose her. She's been spending so much time with him lately and...I don't know" Ulrich explained before stuffing more jalapeño chips in his mouth.

Jeremie looked on in surprise and sympathy; it must have been hard for his "tough-guy" friend to open himself up like this. After another sip of grape soda, Jeremie said to Ulrich "honestly I don't think you have too much to worry about. I happen to know quite well that there is no other guy Yumi thinks of more than you". Jeremie's words seemed to comfort Ulrich...until he continued. "However, one advantage William has is that he's much more open about his feelings toward Yumi and in general. You have to admit, that's not exactly one of your strong points" Jeremie explained.

Ulrich was a little bothered. It was a hard pill to swallow, but then he simply took a sip of soda and mumbled a depressing "I know. You're right".

Back at Yumi's house, it was finally Yumi's turn to complain. "At least you don't have any competition. I found out about that time he kissed Sissi and promised to go out with her to get her to help us. Not that I hadn't already figured it out. And, It's not like it's the first time either" Yumi ranted.

"Well I'm not sure how else we could have gotten out of trouble. It's not **his** fault Sissi has her father wrapped around her finger" Aelita explained.

Yumi sighed. "I know, and you're right. It's just that he always seems just a little too ready to prostitute himself to Sissi for the greater good" Yumi continued.

Aelita giggled at Yumi's slight exaggeration. "Well, I wouldn't say he goes **that** far Yumi" Aelita replied.

"Are you sure? I mean this is just the stuff we **know** about! Who knows how far he **really** goes" Yumi ranted.

Aelita shook her head at Yumi's dirty imagination, then had a spoonful of ice-cream and explained "honestly I don't think you have too much to worry about. I happen to know quite well that there is no other girl Ulrich thinks of more than you".

Yumi paused for a brief moment before sighing and looking back at Aelita with a sad look in her eyes. "I just wish I could believe you" said Yumi half-crying. Then she took a deep breath and regained her usual composure.

Aelita flashed a comforting smile to her friend.

As for the boys, they were finally starting to feel better and see things in perspective. "Well I guess I can't really blame Aelita for worrying about me. After all, I worry about her too. I mean that's the whole reason we were arguing to begin with! And, she's right! I should try to take better care of myself if I really want to help her" Jeremie finally concluded.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you should have such problems. I wish **Yumi and I** only fought 'cause we love each other too much" grumbled Ulrich. Then he stood up, leaned against the tree, and started sipping his soda in his best "tough-guy" pose.

Jeremie chuckled at how Ulrich was finally returning to his usual self. "Well you really just need to trust Yumi and let her **know** that you trust her. That's your whole problem!" explained Jeremie.

Ulrich broke his "tough-guy-pose" and hung his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, Ok. I know" mumbled Ulrich. "Let's just go back to the dorms, it's almost dinner-time" he decided.

Jeremie nodded his agreement and got up. And so, the two started walking back to the school.

As the boys felt better, so did the girls. "Well I suppose Jeremie **is** right about me taking unnecessary risks" Aelita finally conceded.

"Yeah, Actually, **None of us **really want you to investigate possible Xana attacks alone" Yumi replied. Then with a sigh Yumi added "I just wish **my** problem was that easy".

"Well you can't really expect him to trust you with William if you don't trust him with Sissi" Aelita blurt out.

Yumi blushed. "I guess I didn't think of that" she admitted.

"I guess I'll go back home now, and maybe try to get things back to normal" decided a much better-feeling Aelita as she started going toward the door.

Yumi said nothing. She merely shook her head in awe at Aelita's coping ability.

As she opened the door, Aelita paused. "You know, I really do feel better after talking about this. Maybe, I should talk to Jeremie about this too" said Aelita.

Yumi shook her head again. "There's really no use talking to _boys_ about your feelings", Yumi explained, "They're just **too different**".

As they walked back to the dorms, Jeremie paused. "You know, I really do feel better after talking about this. Maybe, I should talk to Aelita about this too" said Jeremie.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "There's really no use talking to _girls _about your feelings", Ulrich explained, "They're just **too different**".

**THE END**


End file.
